Rum Tum Tugger/Gallery2000s
This is the gallery for the Rockstar version of Rum Tum Tugger. This gallery is split into decades: * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present For his ensemble identity see Chorus Tugger; for the short-lived "Street Cat" version see Street Cat/Gallery.'''' Designs Tugger Makeup Design Karen Dawson 1.jpg Tugger design 1.jpg Tugger design 2.JPG UK Productions UK/European Tour 2003-2009 * Stuart Ramsay * Gary Watson Tugger Stuart Ramsay UK 2004 01.jpg|Stuart Ramsay Tugger UK06 1.jpg|Gary Watson Tugger uk07 10.jpg|Stuart Ramsay US Productions US Tour 5 Tugger leap US 5 07 2006.jpg Coverpose US 5 press group 3.jpg Mungo Rumple tugger Pounce Jellicle Ball US Tour 5.jpg Tugger Matthew Taylor US5 2010 01.jpg Tugger Troy Woodcroft backstage US5.jpg Japanese Productions Nagoya 2000 Tugger 00 Girls Nagoya 2.jpg Osaka 2002 Tugger 2002 Osaka 1.jpg Tugger 2002 Osaka 2.jpg Tugger 2002 Osaka 3.jpg Tokyo 2006 Tugger 06 kittens Tokyo J0603.png Tugger 06 Tokyo J0603 1.png Tugger 06 Tokyo J0603 2.png Tugger 06 Tokyo J0603 3.png Yokohama 2009 *Yoichiro Akutsu *Tsutomu Arakawa *Shoichi Fukui *Shinya Tabuchi *Kiyomichi Shiba *Masaru Kanamori *Li Tao *Tatsuro Iida Tugger Yoichiro Akutsu Yokohama Opening 09.jpg|Yoichiro Akutsu Tugger Yoichiro Akutsu Yokohama Preview 09.png|Yoichiro Akutsu Tugger 09 shiki calendar1001 w.jpg Tugger 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Tugger 09 Yokohama 2.jpg Tugger 09 Yokohama 3.jpg Tugger 09 Yokohama 4.jpg Australian Productions Australian Circus Tent Tour * Richard O'Brien Tugger Richard OBrien Aus Circus 2000 01.jpg Vic Bomba Tugger Griz Australia 2000 01.jpg Vic Bomba Tugger Griz Australia 2000 02.jpg Tugger Richard OBrien Aus Circus 2000 02.jpg Australasia 2007-2010 * John O'Hara Tugger Aus 2009 John OHara 01.gif Tugger china 01.jpg Press 2 S Korea 2008.jpg Tugger John OHara Aus 2009 01.jpg Tugger John OHara Aus 2009 02.jpg Tugger John OHara Aus 2009 03.jpg Tugger Bomba Aus 2009 01.jpg Tugger Bomba Aus 2009 02.jpg Tugger Bomba Aus 2009 03.jpg Tugger Sillabub Aus 2009 01.jpg Misto Tugger Aus 09 Adrian Ricks John OHara 01.jpg Tugger John OHara Aus 2010 01.jpg Tugger John OHara Aus 2010 02.jpg Tugger John OHara Aus 2010 03.jpg Tugger Bomba Aus 2010 01.jpg German Productions Stuttgart 2001-02 * Thierry Gondet Tugger Thierry Gondet Stuttgart.jpg Tugger de01 07.jpg Stuttgart Group 2.jpg Berlin 2002-04 * John Partridge Tugger Girls Berlin De02 12.jpg Tugger Misto Berlin 02 51.jpg Tugger Munkus Cass bows Berlin 02 1.jpg Tugger Munkus Cass bows Berlin 02.jpg Düsseldorf 2004 / German Tour 2005 * John Partridge * Arne Stephan * Linus Fagerström Munkustrap Mathias Sanders Dusseldorf 2004 3.JPG German Tour Group 1.jpg Other Productions South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 * Paul Warwick Griffin * Jan Erik Madsen (Norway) Tugger Bomba World Tour 2001 01.jpg Misto Tugger World Tour 2001 01.jpg Tugger 03a world tour.jpg Tugger Shanghai 2003.jpg Tugger Girls Shanghai 2003.jpg Tugger Bomba Beijing tour April 2004.jpg Copenhagen 2002 * Jan Erik Madsen Tugger Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Tugger ensemble Copenhagen 2002.png Tugger Bomba Copenhagen 2002.png Tugger Bomba 2 Copenhagen 2002.jpg Tugger Copenhagen 2002.jpg Tugger cat Copenhagen 2002.jpg Cast with Cats Copenhagen 2002.jpg Madrid 2003 * Edu del Prado * David Ordinas Tugger 1 Madrid 2003.jpg Tugger 021 Madrid 2003.jpg Moscow 2005 * Alexey Bobrov Tugger 2 Moscow 05.jpg Tugger 3 Moscow 05.jpg Tugger Rumple Moscow 05.jpg Tugger 4 Moscow 05.jpg Tugger 5 Moscow 05.jpg Tugger 9 Moscow 05.jpg Pekes 2 Moscow 05.jpg Misto Tugger Moscow 05.jpg Moscow Group Bows12 3.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 * Gino Emnes Tugger 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Tugger Gino Emnes Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg Tugger girls 02 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Tugger Amsterdam 2007 20th anniversary.jpg Tugger Gino Emnes Dutch Tour 2006 02.jpg Misto Tugger 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg South Korea 2008 / South Korea 2011 * Daesung * Kim Jin-woo * Ra Jun * E Nok * Jung Min Tugger Korea 2008.png Korea 2008 Tugger 01.gif Korea 2008 Tugger 02.jpg Korea 2008 Tugger 03.jpg Korea 2008 Tugger 04.jpg Korea 2008 Tugger 05.jpg Korea 2008 Tugger 06.jpg Daesung tugger 2.jpeg Daesung tugger 1.jpeg Korea 2008 Tugger Mistoffelees.jpg Tugger 1 S Korea 2011.jpg Tugger 3 Jung Min S Korea 2011.jpg Tugger Misto Enoch Yu Hoo Woong S Korea 2011.jpg * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present Category:Character Galleries